


1v1

by sundae_serenade



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and red dealing with it, it's just green being a shit, there's barely porn in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundae_serenade/pseuds/sundae_serenade
Summary: Green's the type of person to let a video game come between them.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	1v1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short, but in my defense im concurrently writing two other pieces of porn, so

“Comfy?”

Red sits upon firm thighs. His hands are hidden underneath a thin green sweater. His right leg is squished against the back of the couch, his left hangs off the side. His foot touches the beige carpet, toes curling into the soft texture. He’s wearing nothing but a plain grey shirt that has limited breathability. He takes quick breaths and shifts his hips. Green’s cock moves with him.

Red nods.

“Good.” Green doesn’t look up from the game he’s playing. “Start moving.”

That itch of disliking being told what to do shows itself in the twitch of Red’s brow, but sex is sex and pleasure is pleasure. The only way he gets off is if he moves, either with Green inside him or by stroking himself, so he settles for the former route. A shame to let that prep go to waste.

Red braces himself with hands planted on Green’s chest. He ignores the numbness growing in his right foot. A very slow, _very_ _nice_ grind is what Red gives first. He sucks in a quick breath when it’s finished. Two more like that follow, real slow, real nice and tempting. That slow ease into it is one of the best parts. Red opens his eyes (he closed them?) and sees that Green is...unaffected.

The sounds coming from that game are distracting. There’s the high-pitched chimes and bells that signify completing a goal or getting a high score and sometimes there’s a voice-over offering encouragement. Green’s keenly focused on the screen as the speakers of the console offer charming music to accompany his digital accomplishments. Half-lidded eyes gaze in what appears to be disinterest as Green clears another level, taps the screen a few times, and continues on to the next one.

His expression doesn’t change. Not when he gets a high score and the game _vociferously_ raves of his genius. Not when Red rolls his hips and Green’s cock twitches inside him. Not when Red rubs his hands over pectorals and perked nipples. There is nothing to be had here. Red is quite literally barred from accessing the sweetest part of sex with Green, aside from his cock and his cum.

There is no satisfaction to gain or chase to obtain. There is a wall between them and Green’s stubborn enough to leave it up the entire time. It’s a power move, one that will inevitably lead to competition or Red wrestling Green to the floor and pressing his face against the beige carpet. Red’s not a slut for attention like Green, but he’d like some _now_ when he has his boyfriend’s cock up his ass and his arousal in his hands.

“Green.”

Another uproar of jubilee from the land of Green’s puzzle game. Three taps and he’s onto another level. Button pressing and slow blinks are the only reply Red’s given.

It’s infuriating.

“I hate you,” Red grunts. He sits back and takes Green’s dick inside him fully. Green’s cock is the best part of him, hands down. Cock, cum, thighs, hands, and eyes _maybe._

Green doesn’t react to Red’s personal feelings. Five ringing chimes emit from the console. A quick, fluffy jingle, three taps to the screen, right back to button mashing.

Red decides to just sit there with his ass full of cock and wait.

It takes five minutes for his bitchass boyfriend to look away from the screen. _Five. Minutes._ When Green finally decides to give Red some attention, his expression is laced with annoyance. He lowers the console _slightly_ and stares at Red, miffed. “Why.”

“You’re gonna make me do all the work?”

“I prepped you,” Green answers, returning his gaze--Is he _seriously_ looking at the game again? Yep, there’s the chimes, the jingle, the taps. Green leaves things entirely in Red’s hands to do with as he pleases.

So Red goes with option two, which should’ve been option one, but he’s not perfect. He rolls his right ankle and deals with the resulting displeasure of waking up a sleeping foot and gets to work. If inaction got him nothing, only action is left. Great action. _Orgasm_ inducing action. Red can do that.

He leads in with the same slow grind that he loves to death. The slow drag of Green’s cock is addicting. Red savors that for a second or two and then picks up the pace. His hands are still placed on Green’s chest, but he lifts his right hand up to his mouth and swipes his tongue over his index and middle fingers. His right hand goes right back to where it was, inching up under the green sweater to rub at Green’s nipples.

The voice-over from the game mockingly offers congratulations and Red gets annoyed all over again. Their skin lewdly smacking together is overshadowed by the happy tunes of the game. Unfortunate, because that smacking is such a satisfying sound, so loud already and it can grow even louder if they’re both into it. Red's determined to make that happen.

So, rubbing Green’s nipples, increasing the pace of his hips… There’s something more Red can do. He breathes shallowly, his throat dry, and that’s when it clicks. His ace in the hole. His last resort.

Red doesn’t clear his throat even if every inhale is begging for it. His voice is properly and readily raucous as he mutters, _“fuck,”_ with enough ruttish desire it makes his stomach curl in embarrassment. He goes the extra mile to bite his bottom lip to really drive his sexual appeal home.

Green pauses on the second tap of three and offers Red a glance of intrigue.

Red takes that ball and rolls with it. His hips move in faster circles. He tilts his head back and lets out staggered exhales. He sacrifices one hand and moves it to his own leaking cock, stroking it slowly and letting precum spill on Green’s stomach. It’s mostly to get Green’s attention since he likes to watch Red jerk himself off, but the relief Red feels is worth it, too. Just shitty he has to take things into his own hands.

The slow strokes, the quick grinds, and the desperate, wanting look in Red’s eyes are just the ice cream and hot fudge of the whole thing. The cherry on top is something that consistently makes Green weak in the knees; Red's voice. Red stares down at his boyfriend with smoky eyes. He formulates the perfect phrase to say, one that’s steeped in adulation yet retains some truth. Red thinks it’s something he’d say while inebriated, but he can’t deny wanting to see that look on Green’s face, surprised and embarrassed at his husky words.

The temperature rises and Green pauses once again in his puzzle-solving. Red gives him a soft moan, a little something to catch his attention right before he unleashes his ultimate weapon. He says the words with a deep-seated fire in his lungs and smoke pouring from his lips.

 _"_ _Love the way you feel, Green,”_ Red whispers, warm embers dispersing in the air. His low voice does more than carry intent and feeling with it. It stirs and moves. It prompts a reaction.

Green looks up from his game and gives Red more than a glance. It becomes a lingering gaze and Red stops in his grinding to stare back at him. Perhaps...possibly, there were some other additions to the inflection of his voice. Some unspoken connotations that will remain unspoken. Red’s not going to give Green that satisfaction after everything he had to do to get his attention.

Green’s eyes narrow as they continue their staring contest. Without breaking eye contact, he pauses his game and leans to the side to set it on the coffee table. Then, he is entirely Red’s. His hands move to Red’s thighs and his lips spread into a wide, conceited smirk.

Before he can open his stupid mouth and say something stupid and dumb, Red moves swiftly. He leans down and places his hands on Green’s face. His thumbs incessantly press into Green’s cheeks as he stares into light brown eyes. “Eyes on me,” Red growls out menacingly.

Green’s smugness evaporates and nervousness sprouts from it. “Y-yeah. Sure thing.”

The game console dies by the time they’re finished and Green shrieks once he realizes that he hadn’t saved.

Red feels pretty good about that.

**Author's Note:**

> never doubt the power of memes


End file.
